Seeing in the Dark
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Tony tidak bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap sampai ia berpikir jika tidak ada penerangan di sekitarnya sebelum sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menutupi kedua matanya. Oh bagus, batin Tony—tidak terlalu senang. Pre-SLASH.


Ia perlu kopi. Kopi hitam, kental, dan panas.

Dua kalimat itu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang ada di benak Tony sejak memasuki lift dan turun menuju lobi. Bagaimana tidak. Sudah hampir tiga hari penuh ia berada di markas tanpa sekalipun kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. Sudah tiga hari pula ia bekerja tanpa henti menyelesaikan kasus. Tony bahkan tidak mempunyai waktu tidur yang cukup. Kalaupun ada, ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Siapa yang pernah menganggap bahwa kursi menjadi tempat tidur pengganti yang nyaman?

Saat ini, Tony begitu merindukan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Ia juga merindukan berlama-lama mengguyur diri di bawah siraman air yang hangat untuk sekadar merilekskan otot-ototnya yang tegang.

Mungkin Tony harus mulai berpikir meminta libur selama beberapa hari kepada Gibbs setelah kasus yang ditanganinya saat ini selesai.

Tony tidak membuang waktu segera keluar dari lift begitu mencapai lobi. Ia menyapa seorang petugas keamanan yang saat itu tengah berbicara dengan seorang tukang pos sebelum melewati pintu kaca gedung _Navy Yard_. Ia bersenandung kecil, menuruni dua anak tangga sekaligus sebelum berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah sebuah kafe kecil yang berdiri tepat di seberang gedung _Navy Yard_.

Bahkan, dari tempatnya berdiri, Tony bisa mencium aroma kopi dan _pastry_ yang baru selesai dipanggang. _Kopi_, pikirnya lagi. Setidaknya minuman itu bisa membuat kedua matanya terjaga setelah hampir tujuh puluh dua jam bekerja. Ia tidak mengharapkan Gibbs memukul kepalanya jika sampai tertidur di atas meja.

"Pagi, Sarah," Tony menyapa seorang gadis di belakang meja pembuat kopi. Sempat memainkan matanya ke arah pelayan sembari menopangkan tangan di tepi meja.

"Agen DiNozzo," Sarah balas menyapa di sela kikikan pelan. Ada senyum di wajah gadis itu. "Pesanan seperti biasa?"

Namun kali ini Tony menggeleng. "Kopi hitam tanpa gula atau krim kali ini, Sarah," Tony berujar dan mengedipkan matanya. Ia berniat hanya memesan satu gelas sebelum pemikirannya tertuju kepada Gibbs—atasannya. Tidak sadar jika sudut bibirnya terangkat hanya dengan mengingat laki-laki itu. "Kau tahu, mungkin kau harus menyiapkan dua gelas berukuran besar. Satu untukku, satu lagi untuk Bos."

"Ah, tentu. Bekerja lembur, hmm?"

Anggukan darinya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Sarah. Dengan sigap sang pelayan kafe menyiapkan dua gelas kopi. Hanya perlu beberapa menit bagi Sarah menyiapkan pesanannya. Dengan dua gelas kopi dan sebuah kotak berisi _pastry_ di tangan, Tony berjalan meninggalkan kafe; tidak sabar ingin menikmati sarapannya yang amat terlambat. Ia juga ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang akan diberikan Gibbs jika tahu dirinya membawakan kopi kesukaannya.

Tony baru berniat menyeberang jalan ketika entah dari mana, sebuah mini bus tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di tempatnya berdiri. Kerutan muncul di keningnya melihat pintu mini bus terbuka. Dua laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan wajah ditutupi keluar dari dalam kendaraan. Secara refleks Tony menjatuhkan barang di tangannya dan berusaha menarik pistol yang terselip di pinggangnya. Namun sebelum pistol itu teracung, salah satu laki-laki tersebut memukul perutnya dengan kuat.

Pistol masih digenggam di tangannya. Tapi rasa sakit membuat Tony berlutut di atas semen. Ia memegangi perutnya dengan tangan kiri. Meringis kala sebuah tendangan mengenai perut dan pinggangnya. Seseorang kemudian menendang tangan yang masih menggenggam pistol; membuat senjata api itu terlepas dari tangannya. Tony tidak tahu di mana pistolnya jatuh. Ia hanya tahu bahwa saat ini dirinya diserang.

Tony tidak berkutik. Tendangan bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya membuat sang Agen Senior itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Begitu juga saat seseorang menutup mulutnya dan membuat kesadarannya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Ia hanya setengah tersadar ketika tubuhnya diseret memasuki mini bus sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

**Seeing in the Dark**

**NCIS** © Donald P. Bellisario & Don McGill  
For _shindanmaker_ _challenge_ by **reloudpie**:  
_"writes Shonen-ai, T, Suspense, in 4 days.  
[Lemonade, Bus, Postman]"_

...

"Gibbs, aku pikir jika kita memiliki sedikit masalah di sini."

Gibbs mendongakkan kepala dari lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berserakan di atas meja hanya untuk menemukan Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard berdiri di ambang pintung; memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang serius. Sang _Special_ _Agent_ itu menaikkan sedikit alis kanannya melihat seorang gadis masuk tidak lama setelah dokter tersebut.

"Ini mengenai Tony."

Sesungguhnya, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan Gibbs. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan kaki disilangkan; menunggu Ducky mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan DiNozzo sekarang?" Gibbs menggerutu di bawah helaan napasnya. Dalam hati berharap jika Tony tidak membuat masalah lagi untuknya.

"Ini adalah Sarah," jelas Ducky. Sarah, menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya. "Pelayan di kafe di depan gedung. Dia kemari dan mengatakan sesuatu terjadi pada Tony."—sang dokter terdiam, bertukar pandang dengan Sarah sebelum menatapnya—"Beberapa orang menculik Tony."

Gibbs, yang ketika itu hendak menuliskan sesuatu di atas salah satu kertas, menghentikan gerakannya. Dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatian ke arah Ducky. Walau hanya sebentar, Gibbs merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia tahu bahwa Ducky tidak pernah bermain-main jika terjadi sesuatu pada seseorang, terutama jika orang itu adalah salah satu rekan mereka. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya berkas laporan dari Abby, ia menegakkan tubuh, berjalan memutari meja dan meminta laki-laki itu untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh McGee memeriksa kamera pengawas di luar gedung dan di depan kafe." Gibbs hanya memutar kedua mata namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Kecepatan langkah kakinya tidak menurun walau sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. "Mungkin sekarang kita sudah mendapatkan sesuatu."

Dan memang benar. Saat ia tiba di ruangan McGee, agen junior itu tengah memeriksa beberapa rekaman kamera di luar gedung _Navy Yard._ McGee memutar kepala dan tampak sedikit terkejut; hampir tersedak oleh minuman limun yang diminum sebelum kedatangan Gibbs.

"B-Bos."

"Apa yang kaudapat, McGee?"

Tangan McGee bergerak cepat di atas _keyboard_ komputer. Memutar layar hingga ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas rekaman video. McGee mengetukkan layar dengan ujung pensil yang tumpul. Memfokuskan perhatian pada layar komputer, kedua matanya melebar seiring rekaman yang sedang diputar.

Di layar, dua laki-laki terlihat keluar dari sebuah mini bus dan segera menyerang DiNozzo sebelum membius agen seniornya dengan saputangan dan memasukkan ke dalam mobil, pergi begitu saja. Rekaman dari kamera di depan kafe hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Dari jam yang tertera di sudut kanan layar, Gibbs menyadari sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu. Bukan tidak mungkin siapapun yang menculik Tony sudah meninggalkan Washington dan pergi entah ke mana.

"Kita masih belum mendapatkan profil pelaku. Tapi setidaknya aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor kendaraan dan saat ini masih diperiksa." McGee memainkan kembali jarinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum sang agen junior memamerkan layar komputer lain ke hadapannya. "Dapat!"

"Kerja bagus, McGee," Gibbs berkata tanpa ekspresi apapun. Ia menatap layar komputer untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berkata, "Selidiki siapa kemungkinan yang menjadi tersangka kita dan panggil Ziva serta Abby. Aku rasa Agent DiNozzo memang sedang terlibat ke dalam masalah serius."

...

Tony tidak bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap sampai ia berpikir jika tidak ada penerangan di sekitarnya sebelum sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang menutupi kedua matanya. _Oh bagus_, batin Tony—tidak terlalu senang. Ia baru saja diserang di depan gedung _Navy Yard_ dan sekarang disekap di suatu tempat entah di mana. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sakit pada perut dan pinggang serta wajahnya. Tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Ia tidak bodoh. Tony tentu tahu jika saat ini tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat erat sampai ia mendesis setiap kali ingin memeriksakan kekuatan tali pengikatnya. Kedua matanya ditutup oleh kain yang dililitkan serta diikat di belakang kepala. Ada sesuatu yang menyumpal mulutnya sehingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun selain gumaman tanpa arti. Tony mencoba untuk tidak panik.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu kesadarannya kembali. Saat kondisinya belumlah sadar sepenuhnya, Tony tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi. Namun, samar-samar dari kejauhan, telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara perbincangan dari beberapa orang. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah menuruni tangga terdengar semakin jelas. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara derit pelan dari pintu yang dibuka.

"Kau sudah sadar, Agen?"

Tony memutar kepala ke arah asal suara. Tidak perlu melihat dengan kedua matanya untuk tahu bahwa penyerangnya kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan di belakang kursi. Mendesis di antara sumpalan mulutnya.

"Apa kau takut? Apa kau ingin pergi dari tempat ini?"

Takut? Tony ingin tertawa. Ia tidak takut. Ia sudah tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan didapatkan dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang agen. Bahkan ketika masih menjadi polisi di Baltimore pun Tony tahu ada banyak bahaya yang mungkin akan ditemuinya. Tony DiNozzo tidak takut. Diculik dan disekap bukanlah pertama kali terjadi. _Damn_... ia bahkan bukan satu dua kali pernah ditembak di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Tony masih mendengar monolog dari sang penculik selama beberapa saat sebelum laki-laki itu terdiam. Insting menyuruh agar dirinya awas. Ia mengernyit menjauh ketika sesuatu menyentuh dagunya. Namun sayang, Tony kalah cepat. Ia menggeram begitu wajahnya didongakkan dengan paksa. Tony sempat mendengar laki-laki di hadapannya merogoh sesuatu di saku celana.

"Aku sungguh membenci para agen seperti kalian, kau tahu."

Dan sang Agen Senior akhirnya tahu apa yang baru saja dikeluarkan penyerangnya dari saku celana ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di pipinya. Ujung tajam sebuah pisau lipat menyentuh pipinya. Tony mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar tatkala ujung pisau mulai menggores permukaan kulitnya, bergerak dari tulang pipi kana menuju ke bawah. Ia tahu hanya dalam hitungan waktu sebelum darah mulai keluar dari luka tersebut.

Penyerangnya tidak berhenti begitu saja. Setelah menorehkan luka di pipi, ujung pisau lipat bergerak menuju lehernya. Kali ini Tony menggerang ketika ujung pisau menari di sana; menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam. Darah segar menetes dan mengalir dari leher menuju dadanya. Luka itu terasa perih

Sumpalan dilepaskan dari bibirnya. Tony tidak bisa mencegah dirinya tidak berteriak ketika penyerangnya kembali membenamkan ujung pisau pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kalian para agen memang seharusnya lebih baik mati saja," laki-laki itu berbisik di telinganya. "Tapi tentu, kematian yang cepat itu tidak menyenangkan. Bukan begitu, Agen DiNozzo? Sejujurnya bukan kau yang seharusnya berada di sini. Aku sangat mengharapkan Jenny Shepard. Namun sayang, dia sudah mati. Jadi... menurutku siapapun tidak apa-apa asal masih anggota NCIS."

Dan setelah mendengar penuturan laki-laki itu, sekali lagi Tony kembali melihat kegelapan di sekelilingnya akibat sebuah pukulan di belakang tengkorak kepalanya.

...

"McGee berhasil mendapatkan profil pelaku setelah berhasil menemukan siapa pemilik mini bus yang digunakan untuk menculik Agen DiNozzo."

Gibbs mendengarkan penjelasan Ziva yang berdiri di depan ruangan tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan perhatian dari layar proyektor yang memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tulang pipi tegas dan sebuah luka melintang di rahangnya. Sepasang mata biru pucat sosok itu seolah sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Sudah enam belas jam sejak Tony diculik. Selama itu pula kantornya tidak mendapat satu pun telepon apapun mengenai Tony. Dan hal itu mau tidak mau meresahkan Gibbs. Bisa saja terjadi sesuatu pada Tony tanpa ia dan anak buahnya ketahui. Sang Agen Senior juga sadar bahwa sepertinya siapapun pelaku itu tidak menginginkan tebusan.

"Ronald Jacobson," Ziva berkata lagi. "Dia mantan pasukan marinir yang dikeluarkan lima tahun lalu karena temperamennya yang buruk. Setahun lalu berniat bergabung dengan NCIS namun Jenny tidak menyetujuinya. Bukan hanya sekali, namun hampir lima kali keinginannya ditolak untuk bergabung. Dia meminjam mini bus di tempat penyewaan mobil."

"Jadi bisa kita katakan kalau Jacobson ini"—Abby menunjuk foto Jacobson di layar—"merasa sakit hati dengan NCIS lalu menculik Tony untuk meluapkan rasa sakit hatinya? _Oh, poor guy_."

"Ini bukan saatnya bersimpati pada pelaku, Abby," kata Gibbs.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Jacobson," tungkas sang agen foreksik, menatap tajam ke arah Gibbs. "Aku berbicara mengenai Tony yang sepertinya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kita akan mencari pelaku dan menjemput Tony atau apa?"

Gibbs tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Abby. Sudah sangat jelas apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Ia sudah membaca sekilas profil Jacobson. Laki-laki itu adalah mantan marinir yang temperamental dan punya gangguan kejiwaan. Hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil, Jacobson bahkan tidak ragu menikamkan ujung garpu ke paha sebelum merusak wajah rekan kerjanya hingga Mark Evan harus menjalani perawatan serius.

Membayangkan Jacobson melakukan sesuatu kepada Tony sudah cukup membuat perutnya mencelos.

"Kita perlu bergerak. Sekarang," Gibbs berkata ke seluruh anak buahnya. Nada suaranya berubah perlahan menjadi bisikan. "Berharaplah tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada DiNozzo."

Dan di sinilah Gibbs, Ziva dan McGee berada. Duduk di dalam mobil McGee sembari mengawasi sebuah rumah bercat putih di sebuah kompleks perumahan biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari rumah tersebut. Pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat. Tirai terpasang di setiap jendela; menutupi apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam rumah. Di samping bangunan, ada sebuah garasi yang tidak tertutup sehingga baik Gibbs dan kedua anak buahnya bisa melihat sebuah truk berwarna merah. Mini bus hitam yang terekam oleh kamera tidak terlihat di manapun.

"Kau yakin jika ini tempatnya?" Gibbs bertanya kepada McGee yang duduk di belakang kursi kemudi. Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan membuatnya meraih sebuah teropong untuk melihat keadaan rumah. "Aku tidak melihat siapapun."

"Apa sebaiknya kita periksa?"

Gibbs sungguh ingin segera menuruti kata-kata Ziva. Namun ia tahu dirinya tidak boleh gegabah. Bisa saja tersangka tidak berada di dalam rumah. Gibbs juga belum bisa memastikan kalau Tony memang berada di dalam sana.

"Biar aku saja yang memeriksanya lebih dulu. Aku akan menghubungi jika sesuatu terjadi," Gibbs pada akhirnya memutuskan. Ia memeriksa pistol miliknya dan memastikan ada peluru di selongsong senjata api tersebut. Setelah menyelipkannya di balik mantel, Gibbs turun dari mobil, setengah berlari memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Ia tidak melihat siapapun. Rumah itu terlihat sepi dari luar. Sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada jalan masuk ke dalam sebelum pandangannya jatuh ke arah pintu belakang yang setengah terbuka. Gibbs tidak membuang kesempatan. Tubuhnya bisa dengan mudah melewati celah pintu.

Seperti halnya yang terlihat dari luar, rumah itu sepi layaknya rumah tidak berpenghuni. Gibbs menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur. Tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala; membuat ruangan tampak gelap karena jendela yang tertutup tirai tebal. Gubbs berharap menemukan sedikit petunjuk namun sepertinya semua itu hanya harapan kosong setelah. Tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan di sini.

Gibbs kini keluar dari dapur menuju sebuah lorong panjang. Pistol disiagakan di tangannya. Dengan ;angkah kaki tanpa suara, ia berjalan ke arah tangga. Ada dua pintu di bawah anak tangga. Ingin memeriksa pintu di kanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengar suara deham seseorang.

Mendongak, Gibbs menemukan sosok Ronald Jacobson berdiri di ujung anak tangga teratas. Sebuah senapan laras panjang teracung tepat ke arahnya.

"Halo, Agent Gibbs. Aku sudah menunggumu," kata Jacobson sembari menarik pelatuk.

...

Kedua kalinya Tony tersadar, ia tahu ada yang salah. Dirinya tidak lagi terikat di atas kursi. Tubuhnya berdiri tegak namun kedua kakinya terkulai dan hanya ujungnya saja yang menyentuh lantai. Ia bisa berdiri karena kedua tangannya diborgol di atas kepala sementara punggungnya bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Kedua matanya masih ditutupi oleh kain yang sama; membuatnya tidak bisa melihat di mana dirinya berada.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin. Bukan hanya itu, Tony bahkan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ototnya mengerang protes setiap kali berusaha digerakkan. Ia menggeram dan sesekali mendesis. Gemerincing rantai yang tersambung ke sepasang borgol di tangannya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di sekelilingnya.

Tony menggerakkan tangannya yang diborgol sembari mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit di wajah dan lehernya. Ia tidak mau menebak apalagi membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan luka-luka yang diberikan pada tubuhnya.

Ia tidak takut. Hanya saja, disekap cukup lama tanpa mendapat air atau makanan membuat tubuhnya lemah. Ia juga merasa letih karena tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik. Mungkin jika keadaannya terus seperti ini, pada akhirnya Tony akan mati karena kelelahan.

Sang agen lapangan itu hanya bisa berharap Gibbs dan teman-temannya segera datang dan mengeluarkannya dari tempat ini.

Tony mengerang pelan ketika kedua lengannya nyeri karena menopang seluruh tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangannya seolah mati rasa. Ia baru berniat menumpukan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada dinding ketika suara tembakan menyapa telinganya.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Darah meninggalkan wajahnya dengan cepat. Rasa sakit yang menghujam bertubi-tubi tidak dipedulikannya. Ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana apalagi setelah mendengar tembakan bukan hanya sekali namun terus menerus seolah ada baku tembak sedang terjadi.

_Oh, rantai sialan_, Tony membatin. Ia berharap siapapun yang tengah menembak adalah salah satu rekannya. Ia tahu kemampuan rekan-rekannya sehingga tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan tempatnya disekap.

Mungkin Ziva. Atau Gibbs? Tony sungguh menginginkan jika Gibbs yang datang dan menyelamatkannya sekarang.

Dua kali tembakan beruntun membuat dadanya berdebar kencang. Adrenalin di tubuhnya meningkat dengan cepat. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi namun bagaimana bisa jika kedua tangannya diborgol?

Beberapa menit dirasakannya seperti berjalan sangat lama sebelum sekelilingnya hening. Tidak ada sedikit pun suara seolah hanya dirinya yang berada di tempat itu. Tapi Tony menolak memercayai hal tersebut. Dan kepercayaannya itu terbukti ketika telinganya menangkap suara derit pintu yang familiar.

Karena kedua mata yang masih tertutup, Tony tidak tahu siapa yang memasuki tempat itu. ia hanya merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya. Siapapun orang yang datang sepertinya tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu; membuatnya mulai berpikir bahwa yang datang adalah penculiknya.

"Tony."

Anthony DiNozzo tidak pernah merasa senang seperti saat ini ketika ia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Di manapun berada, Tony mengenali suara itu seperti mengenali suaranya sendiri.

"B-Bos?" ujarnya terdengar serak dan parau. Tenggorokannya perih karena sempat berteriak dan tidak diberi air namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang bercampur nada antusias darinya. "Kaukah itu, Bos?"

Kain yang menutupi matanya perlahan dilepaskan. Tony sempat mengernyit karena lampu ruangan membuat kedua bolanya seperti terbakar. Siluet Gibbs tampak begitu nyata dan membuatnya berpikir jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Gibbs memang datang... untuk menolongnya.

Dan ketika borgol di tangannya dilepaskan, Tony membiarkan tubuhnya terkulai karena kedua kakinya terlalu lemas untuk sekadar berdiri. Ia sempat berpikir akan merasakan dinginnya lantai ruangan ketika menyadari jika saat ini Gibbs memegang pinggangnya dengan erat agar dirinya tidak terjatuh. Kedua matanya melebar, tanpa sadar mencengkeram erat pundak atasannya; menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang agen.

Tubuh bagian depannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Gibbs. Kedua lengan besar dan kekar sang agen melingkar aman di pinggangnya. Tony bersumpah merasakan Gibbs semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dadanya saat merasakan hembusan napas Gibbs di telinganya. Tapi setelah mengingat bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, Tony berusaha mengabaikan semua itu.

Gibbs hanya sedang menolongnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan laki-laki itu terhadap para korban.

"Kau bisa berdiri, _Kid_?"

Tony menggeram pelan atas panggilan Gibbs kepadanya. Ingin membantah namun hanya suara tidak jelas yang ia keluarkan. Ia mencoba berdiri seperti yang diinginkan laki-laki itu namun kembali berakhir dengan jatuh ke tubuh Gibbs.

"Aku anggap jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut adalah 'tidak'."

Tony tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. Ia tidak membantah saat Gibbs melingkarkan lengan kanannya di pundak laki-laki itu sebelum memapahnya keluar ruangan. Dan ketika melewati sebuah anak tangga menuju ke atas, kedua matanya menemukan sesosok tubuh terbaring di atas lantai kayu. Tony segera menyadari siapa laki-laki itu.

"Jacobson," Gibbs menjelaskan seolah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia memandang sekilas ke arah mayat itu dan membantunya kembali berjalan. "Dia mati setelah berusaha untuk menembakku. Beruntung aku cepat menghindar. Ziva dan McGee datang begitu mendengar tembakan dan melumpuhkannya."

"Oh. Lalu di mana—?"

"Ziva dan McGee?" Tony mengangguk. "Mereka ada di luar dan menangani polisi. Ambulans sudah diminta datang ke sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang, _Kid_."

Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Tony. Ia tidak mau repot-repot mengoreksi Gibbs atas panggilan itu. Kedua matanya terasa begitu berat hingga ia yakin akan jatuh tertidur kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak memaksanya terus bergerak. Jarak antara ruang bawah tanah tempatnya disekap ke luar rumah di mana polisi dan mobil ambulans terasa lima kali lebih jauh karena tubuhnya terus melayangkan protes. Dari kelopak matanya yang setengah terpejam, beberapa paramedis segera mendekat ke arahnya. Sekali lagi tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur.

"Bos?" Tony bertanya saat ia akan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Gibbs yang ketika itu tengah mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain segera menatapnya. "Mungkin setelah ini aku ingin meminta cuti. Kurasa aku memang membutuhkan hal itu saat ini, bukan?"

Ada kerutan muncul di kening Gibbs sebelum laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang. "Yeah. Lakukan apa yang kauinginkan, DiNozzo."

"_Thanks_, Bos," Tony menjawab sambil tersenyum lelah. Ia membiarkan paramedis mengangkatnya ke dalam mobil. Walau pintu ambulans segera ditutup, tidak sekalipun ia melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Gibbs sebelum sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Tony tidak begitu yakin tapi ekspresi di wajah Gibbs menggambarkan seolah ada yang ingin dikatakan laki-laki itu kepadanya. Namun rasa penasaran tersebut dikalahkan oleh rasa lelah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Dan saat salah satu paramedis membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dengan obat bius, Tony segera melupakan perasaan itu.

Mungkin... kelelahan membuatnya melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada.

**THE END**

Selesai! Entri kedua untuk challenge shindanmaker. Setelah dari dua hari kemarin gonta-ganti pairing dan fandom, akhirnya pilihan jatuh ke NCIS ini. Sangat mepet dengan waktu jadi maaf kalau hasilnya tidak terlalu baik. Oke, tidak tahu apakah suspense-nya sudah mengena atau tidak. Tapi terima kasih kepada siapapun yang datang membaca dan me-review ;)


End file.
